


In His Gallery

by naomilpick



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naomilpick/pseuds/naomilpick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and James are dating, but things are not going well. Will Kendall be there to help? Based off the song Gallery. Complete AU. Kogan and Jagan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He Doesn't See You

Logan Mitchell was sitting on the couch in his and his boyfriend's apartment, staring at the clock on the DVR as the minutes quickly turned into hours.

James Diamond was an upcoming singer and actor in Hollywood that, from the first glance, had stolen Logan's heart. They met at a coffee shop in downtown Los Angeles and instantly hit it off. James had felt such a connection with Logan that he had asked him out to dinner without hesitation. Logan had been ecstatic, not quite believing that such a great guy, not to mention gorgeous, had actually asked him out.

That was before he got to know the real James.

Logan glanced at the clock again, for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. 11:45 pm the bright green numbers shone into the dark room. He knew that James was probably out getting drunk and hooking up with some slut, since he swung both ways.

James had told him he was bi when they met because 'he was to pretty to not share his looks with both genders'. At the time, Logan had just laughed. He didn't know that James would end up cheating on him in the end.

The shrill ring of his cell-phone brought him back to reality. He pulled it out of his pocket, straining his eyes to look at the bright screen. Kendall. He always somehow knew when Logan needed to talk to someone about his James problems. After all, they were best friends.

Taking a deep breath, and pushing the send button, he held the phone to his ear to answer. "Hello?" He tried to sound cheery, but it sounded forced.

He heard Kendall sigh on the other end of the line. "He's out again, isn't he?"

"Yea," Logan said, dropping the whole façade in an instant.

"Why do you put up with him?" Logan could hear the anger seeping into Kendall's words.

Logan thought for second. "He's got a lot to offer, Kendall."

Kendall knew that Logan was just making excuses for James, again. "Money is not a reason to put up with that self-centered bastard."

"You don't understand…" Logan started before being cut off.

"What don't I understand?" Kendall breathed into the phone. "You're dealing with a guy who's cheating on you, while you sit at home wondering when he's coming back, all because he's rich, and can take care of you."

Logan felt the tears pricking behind his eyes. He didn't respond; he knew Kendall was right. And he knew he deserved better, but money was a big deal nowadays. He was lucky to have found someone that could give him financial security.

"Look, Kendall…" he started before he heard the front door swing open. He whipped his head around to see a stumbling James walking through the foyer of their home. "I'll talk to you later. He's home." He whispered into the phone before hanging up, not letting Kendall respond.

Logan stood up from his place on the couch, and walked over to help James, who looked like he was about to fall over. "Where have you been?" He asked timidly, not wanting to come across as a clingy boyfriend.

"That's none of your damn business!" James snapped back harshly.

Logan shrunk away from the fierceness in his voice, trying not to shake with fear. In all honesty, James scared the hell out him, even though he had never laid a hand on him. The only fighting they did was verbal. But when you looked at James, everything you saw about him was intimidating; his height, his looks, his muscles, just the way he presented himself in general.

He led James down the hall to their bedroom, and helped him lay down on the bed. Logan barely got him settled before he heard light snoring resonating from his throat. Logan leaned over to place a gentle kiss to his forehead. His nostrils were immediately assaulted with the scent of some overbearing perfume. He wasn't surprised though; he knew what James did in when he was out of the apartment.

Logan quickly and quietly changed into his sweatpants, and settled himself under the sheets beside James. He let a few tears escape the confines of his eyelids before, slowly, drifting off to sleep.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Logan woke up the next morning to his phone signaling he had a new message. He reached over James, who was still out cold and would probably wake with a massive headache, to the nightstand to retrieve his cell.

1 New Message

Me and Carlitos r goin out 4 breakfast. It's IHOP, your fav. Wanna join? – K

He smiled at the prospect of just hanging out with his best buds. He hit the reply button, and typed in his answer.

Sounds great. Meet me at my apart. in 10 min? – L

Sure thing. – K

Logan hopped out of bed carefully, so he didn't wake James, and quickly got dressed. He looked in the mirror and ran his hand through his hair, making it look decent enough; something James would never do.

Before he left, he grabbed a couple aspirin and a bottle of water, and placed them on the nightstand beside James for when he woke up with a hangover. Walking back into the living room, he scribbled a quick note to let James know what was going on then headed out the door to meet his friends.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I'll just have the short stack." Logan ordered after she had scribbled down Carlos and Kendall's order.

The waitress took the menus from the guys. "Alright, I'll have that right out for you boys."

"Thank you." Carlos smiled politely as the waitress walked away. "So, Kendall called me after he talked to you last night."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Wow, straight to the point, huh?"

"You know you're an idiot, right?" Carlos asked, accentuating it with hand gestures.

Logan chuckled humorously. "Gee, thanks for sparing my feelings, Carlos."

"Well, he's right." Kendall jumped in, slamming his hands on the table in front of him, making Logan slightly jump in his seat. "It's stupid that you're still with him. You deserve better than that, Logan. Why won't you listen to us?"

Logan sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face. "I know you guys care about me, but I can handle this."

"Yea, cause you're doing such a great job now." Carlos scoffed.

At that point, the waitress returned carrying a tray of food. All the guys moved away from each other as she set a plate in front of each of them. She walked back to the kitchen after the guys said they didn't need anything else, and they ate in silence while Logan looked down at his plate, avoiding eye contact with his friends. He didn't like it when his friends were mad at him, though that seemed to happen a lot lately. Mostly because of the James thing; actually, if he was being honest, it was all because of James. Because he wouldn't break up with him.

Carlos set down his silverware on top of his plate, and rubbed his stomach. "Man, I'm so full. I couldn't eat another bite."

"That's not true. You're like a black hole, or a bottomless pit." Kendall said, laughing at his own joke. Logan joined in, happy to see the change of subject. "You'll eat anything put in front of you."

Carlos paused, and then broke out into a fit of laughter. "Yea, you're right." Once he calmed down, he stood up placing the money for his food on the table. "Well, guys, I gotta get to work before I'm late. I'll catch you guys later." He fist-bumped Logan before turning to face Kendall. He silently mouthed, 'Tell Him', and then turned and left.

Kendall looked back to Logan. "Let's go for a walk."

Logan nodded his head, and paid for the rest of their food, and then got up and followed Kendall out of the restaurant.


	2. The Way I Do

Kendall walked nervously beside Logan through the park that happened to be across the street from the restaurant. He fidgeted with his hands, ran his fingers threw his shaggy hair, and played with the hem of his t-shirt. Logan saw this out of the corner of his eye and wondered what was going on that had Kendall so on edge.

"Are you all right, Kendall?" Logan asked; concern lacing every word. "You seem kinda…tense."

Kendall responded with a nod of his head and an, "I'm fine," and kept looking at the ground, too nervous to look into Logan's beautiful brown eyes. He glanced up slightly though, enough to notice the bench that was just a few feet ahead of them, and he suddenly felt like his knees were going to give out.

Sitting down on the bench, still not looking Logan in the face, Kendall decided to take the leap. He drew in a deep breath, and braced himself for whatever Logan could say to him because of what he was about to tell him. "Logie," he started softly, "James isn't good for you."

"Again with this?" Logan stated, getting irritated with his best friend. "How many times do I have to explain myself to you? Or to Carlos? You guys just gotta learn to trust me."

Kendall sighed. "If all you're looking for from him is security…" Kendall paused mid-sentence. He inhaled deeply once more, and prepared to tell him everything. "Listen, I could give you that." He stopped to look into Logan's chocolate brown eyes, willing him to understand what he was telling him. "Plus, so much more."

Logan sat stunned where he sat, absorbing what Kendall had just said. A whole minute passed before any words were spoken.

"I just don't get it." Kendall shook his head in wonder. "Do you enjoy getting hurt?"

"No," came Logan's soft spoken reply. "I don't." He answered Kendall, truthfully, for the first time. He could feel the tears pricking behind his eyelids, and he was using all his might not to break in front of the green-eyed man.

Kendall, finally getting the answer he wanted out of the brunette, felt a confidence swell up in him. He turned his body, so he was totally facing Logan. Gazing into those beautiful brown eyes that were like melted milk chocolate, he lifted his hand to, lightly stroke Logan's cheek. "I could be more for you." He said as he continued his gentle caress. "We could be more."

Logan's breathing increased when he noticed Kendall moving forward and his eyes fluttering shut. "Kendall, I…" He was cut off by the feel of his friend's lips pressed against his own. He was too dazed to move at first, but after few moments, he closed his eyes and responded to the kiss. Their lips moved in perfect sync, like they were molded to fit together like two puzzle pieces. Kissing James never felt like this. This kiss, as clichéd as it may sound, set off fireworks in the background. There was no battle of tongues, but it didn't matter. Logan could feel the passion exploding from just the touch of Kendall's soft lips on his.

Kendall reluctantly pulled away from the kiss because of the need to breathe, and Logan whimpered slightly, though he would deny it later, at the loss of contact. Breathing heavily, Kendall rested his forehead against Logan's, inhaling his wonderful scent. He gazed into his beautiful brown eyes. No words even needed to be spoken. Everything that needed to be said was said through the look they gave each other.

And in the blink of an eye, everything changed. Logan hastily pulled away from Kendall and stood up, leaving him with a confused expression on his face. "I-I…uh…I have to go." He said stumbling over his words. "James will probably be wondering where I am."

"Logan…" Kendall tried, grabbing his wrist.

Logan gently pulled out of Kendall's hold. "I'll talk to you later, Kendall." He flicked his wrist in a small wave, turned, and quickly made his way back to his and James' apartment.

Kendall watched Logan's retreating form with longing in his eyes. Kendall threw his head back, letting a groan escape his lips.

He couldn't stand the thought of James even putting his filthy, cheating hands on the man that he loved. He knew he was meant to be with Logan, he just had to make Logan see it too.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Logan walked into his apartment and shut the door behind him; quietly, just in case James was still sleeping. He turned around, and almost leaped ten feet in the air when he saw James standing not even a foot away from him.

"God, you scared me!" Logan said placing a hand over his heart to slow it down. Before Logan's breathing could totally return to normal, James had him pressed against the wall, assaulting his soft lips with bruising and heated kisses.

He pulled away seconds later, breathing heavily. "Listen, I'm sorry about last night." He placed another light peck to Logan's lips. "I wasn't all there." Logan scoffed at James' words. He had had just about enough of all this garbage.

Logan harshly pushed James off of him. "How is that any different from any other night?" He asked, his voice rapidly gaining decibels. "You're never all here!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" James spat back at him.

Logan mustered up every ounce of courage he had to continue and stand up to James. "It means that you're a jackass, James!" He walked past James, further into the living room, but never ceased his yelling at the tall brunette. "You spend all your time at clubs, getting wasted and having sex with anything that breathes. I'm sick of it!"

"What are you trying to say?" James questioned the shorter boy. "Are you gonna leave me?"

Logan began to think back to what Kendall had said to him this morning. He knew in his heart that he would be better off without James. And thanks to Kendall, he was able to have the confidence to tell James what he really thought of him.

"Yea, James, I am." His voice returned to a decent level. Logan turned and walked back to their room, grabbed his duffel bag, and began shoving all his things into it. James came up behind Logan and slid his arms around his waist. He kissed the back of his neck.

"Baby, I can change." James said, trying to plead with Logan.

Logan turned and pulled away from James. "You know what, James? You can't." Logan said shaking his head. "You too worried about your Hollywood image. And that's never gonna change. I'm sorry, but it's over." Logan picked up his bag off the bed, and made his way to the front door. He stopped and turned back to face a sad-faced James. "I wish you all the happiness in the world, James." With those last words, Logan turned and walked out of James' life, forever. And that was the last the tall brunette would ever see of Logan Mitchell.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Taking a deep breath, Logan hesitantly raised his hand to knock on the door of Kendall's apartment. He took a step back and wondered if the blond would forgive him for just walking away from him like that. He remembered seeing the hurt in his eyes just before he turned around.

"I'm coming, just a second!" Logan could make out of the muffled voice coming from behind the door. A few seconds later, the door swung open, revealing his best friend. Shock and confusion marred Kendall's features as he wondered why Logan was standing in his doorway.

"Logan, what are you doing here?" He inquired of the shorter man, stepping out of the way, so Logan could come inside.

He walked into the living room, and stood in the middle of the floor fidgeting with his fingers, not talking until Kendall came up beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I left James." Logan spoke so softly, Kendall almost didn't catch what he said.

Kendall immediately wrapped Logan in his arms, holding him as tight as he could without hurting him. "Oh, Logan, are you okay?"

"Yea, I am." Logan said as he buried his face in Kendall's t-shirt. "And that's all thanks to you."

Kendall pulled away slightly. "Why's that?"

"You gave me the push I needed to stand up to James, and not have to deal with his crap anymore." Logan raised his hand to gently cup Kendall's cheek. "I finally realized that I have someone that truly cares about me." He leaned a couple of inches, and Kendall could feel his breath ghosting across his lips. "I've also realized how much I care about them too."

Kendall looked at him playfully. "It's not another musician, is it?"

Logan chuckled. "Actually, he does play guitar. But that's only in his free time." Kendall closed the small gap that was between them, bringing his lips to Logan's once again. The feeling was just as intense as it had been earlier in the park. Only this time the kiss was more heated. Their lips molded together, and it was all Logan could do to remain standing. He felt Kendall graze his tongue along his lower lip, and he opened his mouth to him without hesitation.

Kendall mapped out every detail of Logan's mouth, memorizing it like he would never get the chance to again. Logan moaned into the kiss, and Kendall swallowed every delicious sound that erupted from Logan's throat.

Logan pulled away because of the need to breathe, but did not relinquish the hold he had on the blond. He instead opted to rest his forehead against Kendall's, and just stare into the beautiful green eyes that could make even the straightest man decide to hop the fence.

Kendall smiled down at Logan, and kissed the tip of his nose. "Logan, I've wanted to tell you this for quite a while now." Logan smiled in encouragement as Kendall continued. "I love you."

Logan smiled wider, if that was even possible. "I love you, too, Kendall. I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to realize that."

Kendall leaned to place a gentle, chaste kiss on Logan's lips. "Don't worry about that. All that matters is that you're here with me, now." Logan could feel the blush creeping up his neck, staining his cheeks crimson. He felt Kendall's lips kiss each side of his face before claiming his lips again in another passionate kiss.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, in a part that wasn't being occupied by Kendall, Logan wondered why he ever wasted any of his time with James, when he had someone better all along. All he was to James was a priceless piece of artwork in his gallery of life. And he couldn't believe it had taken this long for him to figure out.


End file.
